A Davenport Thanksgiving
by AzulaTano
Summary: Holidays with the family are always crazy, especially when that family is the Davenport family. Meet new relatives, enjoy some possibly poisoned food, and sit back to watch the family drama unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story! I meant to put this up earlier, but the holidays are crazy time! But hey, no fist fights this year! Anyways, this story is based around the Davenport family, with some new characters being based off my family's favorite show Modern Family. But no worries, to understand this story you don't need to know anything outside of Lab Rats!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, or any other source of inspiration used.**

"Come on Donnie, It would just be for one afternoon," Douglas sighed, following his brother into the lab.

"I already gave you my answer," Donald huffed, taking a seat at his cyber desk.

"But Donnie!" Douglas nearly whined. "It would mean a lot to them if you would come,"

"I'm not going! If you want to, go ahead and leave, but I don't want to get within 100 miles of that man!" Donald growled.

Douglas leaned back. "Hey, hey, don't shoot the messenger. Don't you think it would be a good idea to just bury the hatchet with him, let this family continue to heal?" Douglas guilted.

Donald rolled his eyes. "My answer is still no,"

Distracted by their arguing, the two brothers did not notice the three bionic teenagers who were waking up in their capsules.

Douglas crossed his arms. "I didn't want to play this card. But if you don't call him up and tell him we are coming, then I am going to tell Tasha," he threatened.

Donald's eyes widened. "You wouldn't?!"

"You wouldn't tell Tasha what?" Chase asked, stepping out of his capsule.

"It's nothing," Donald murmured.

"What's going on?" Bree asked as she and Adam stepped out of their capsules.

"Just discussing our Thanksgiving plans," Douglas replied simply.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "What about Thanksgiving?"

Douglas smiled a small, sly grin. "I was just trying to convince Donnie-"

"Don't say it," Donald interrupted his brother.

"That we should all-"

"Come on Douglas!" Donald whined.

"Go visit the rest of our family for Thanksgiving," Douglas finished while his brother groaned, laying his head down on the desk.

"Why wouldn't you want to go visit them?" Adam asked, confused.

"And why have we never heard about any other family of ours until know?" Bree asked.

"Because they are all crazy," Donald moaned from the cyber desk.

"How can they be any crazier than you two?" Chase laughed.

Douglas chuckled to himself. "Where do you think we got it from?"

"Where you got it from," Donald corrected.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Say what you want, but it will always be evident that you inherited all of Mom's craziness,"

"So she has a huge ego too?" Adam asked.

"A bit," Douglas replied. "But she won't even be there. It will just be Dad and-"

"I said don't want to go!" Donald shouted.

"What is going on down here?!" Tasha asked, entering the lab with a sleepy Leo behind her.

Before his brother could answer her, Douglas slid behind Tasha and put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh Tasha, my wonderful amazing sister in law-"

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Tasha asked with a sigh.

"For safety," Douglas whispered while Tasha rolled her eyes. "And because I need to tell you something important before Donald kills me,"

"Tell me what? And why would Donald kill you?"

"Douglas, just stop this-"

Douglas interrupted his brother. "Donald doesn't want me to tell you that he is refusing to go to our family thanksgiving, much less tell anyone about it,"

Tasha looked up at her husband in surprise. "Why haven't you mentioned this to me?"

Donald stepped over to Tasha, "Because, honey, my family is crazy. And I don't want anyone in the house to get mentally scared,"

Tasha smiled and rolled her eyes. "Honey, I live in this house that is surrounded by craziness, plus I put up with Douglas. I think I'll be fine,"

"Hey!" Douglas huffed.

"But Tasha-"

Tasha cut him off. "Please, honey for me," she cooed, putting her arms around his neck.

"Fine, if it means that much to you, I'll think about it," Donald sighed in defeat.

Much to her children's displeasure, Tasha leaned in and gave her husband a quick kiss. "Thank you!"

"I'm going to go call Gloria!" Douglas declared, running upstairs.

"Wait, Douglas! I said I would _think_ about it!" Donald cried, running after his brother.

"Who is Gloria?" Chase asked.

Tasha shrugged. "I have no idea. The only other Davenports that I have met are DeDe, who was at our wedding for about half an hour over face time, and Diane, his sister who didn't even stay for the reception," she replied, pulling out her phone.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I'm calling Diane and inviting her over. We can have a little chat about the Davenport family," Tasha smiled.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"You did what?!" Donald gasped.

"Your sister will be over soon, I invited her over for lunch. Is it really that wrong that I wanted to have a nice visit with my sister in law, or that the kids want to meet their aunt?" Tasha questioned.

Donald sighed. "No it isn't wrong- it's just that my family can be, well a bit-"

"Don't say crazy. It doesn't matter what kind of behavior they have, they are still your family. That makes them my family, and the kids. And I want to get to know them!"

"Okay, if that is what you want and will make you happy, I can work on it," Donald smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

Tasha smiled back at him, but before they could do anything, they heard a knock from the front door.

Diane Davenport-Summers opened the front door, seeing her brother and sister-in-law. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, a sweet but sarcastic smile on her face.

Donald grinned. "Hey Diane. It's good to see you," he said, walking over to his sister.

"It's good to see you too," Diane smiled, giving him a tight hug.

Donald's phone then began to beep hysterically. "Sorry, I have a conference call in a minute, Tasha just told me about this lunch, I'm so sorry that-"

"It's fine Donald," Diane assured him. "You go do your science stuff while Tasha and I have lunch and share embarrassing stories about you,"

"Ha, ha," Donald said before he rushed to the lab.

Tasha and Diane laughed while moving to the kitchen to grab their lunch.

"Donald really hasn't changed, has he?" Diane smirked.

"Him and Douglas both. They still act like children even though they are genius scientists," Tasha chuckled.

Diane's eyes widened and she gripped her coffee mug tightly. "Did you just say Douglas. As in my little brother Douglas,"

Tasha bit her lip. "Oh, uh, maybe I wasn't supposed to say anything,"

"Are you trying to tell me that my long deceased little brother is alive and has kept it a secret from our entire family?" Diane gasped.

Tasha was dumbstruck. "Diane, I-"

Diane started to laugh. "Relax, I am just messing with you. I know already know Douglas is alive,"

Tasha sighed in relief. "You nearly just gave me a heart attack,"

Diane laughed, taking a bit of another cookie from the platter on the counter.

Tasha looked up as she saw Douglas and Chase walking down the stairs, discussing some sort of science she didn't understand.

"Hey boys, either of you hungry?" Tasha asked.

When Douglas saw the cookies on the counter his eyes went wide before he rushed towards them. "Of course!"

Before he could even start to eat on, Douglas saw Chase point to the other Davenport sitting by Tasha.

"Oh, hey Diane," Douglas mumbled as he enjoyed his baked treat.

"A hey Diane? That is all I get after you faking your death for like, 15 years and then suddenly coming back an not telling me?!" Diane huffed.

"Well, I called you didn't I?" Douglas replied.

Diane rolled her eyes. "After Donald came and told me,"

"Well, that still counts doesn't it?" Douglas grumbled.

Diane, before she could make a snarky reply, saw her young nephew watching them converse. "Is this Chase?!" she cooed, walking over to him.

"Yeah, that's me," Chase shrugged.

"You look so much like your dad!" Diane exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Chase smirked.

At that moment, Donald was heading down the stairs, followed by pleading Adam, Bree, and Leo.

"Come on Mr. Davenport, it will be so much fun!" Adam begged.

"And it would be nice to meet our extended family," Bree added.

"And-"

Donald cut his step-son off. "I already said I would think about it,"

"But the whole family would love to go, you are the only one holding out," Leo pointed out.

"What is Donnie holding out on now?" Diane asked teasingly.

Douglas turned to his sister. "He doesn't want to go to Dad's for thanksgiving this year,"

"Oh come on Donnie, it won't be that bad," Diane said before whispering to her younger brother, "possibly,"

"Fine!" Donald huffed. "We'll go to the Davenport Thanksgiving!"

 **So what did everybody think? I know the ending wasn't amazing, I couldn't figure out how to fix it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2! I have written a surprising amount today, one of the few perks of being home sick all day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, or anything from ABC.**

"So, do I need to call and tell them that we are coming?" Donald asked his brother.

Douglas shook his head. "No, I already called Gloria an hour ago and told her that we would all be joining them for thanksgiving," he replied with a cheeky grin.

Donald pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why would you do that when I had insisted that I wouldn't go?"

"Because I knew that one way or another, we would get you to say yes, and you did. We can leave tomorrow morning and get there in plenty of time," Douglas grinned.

Diane giggled from the counter. "Better start packing Donnie,"

"Wait, who is Gloria?" Adam asked, still processing earlier parts of the conversation.

"Our step-mom," Douglas replied. "Gloria and Dad got married, what, five years ago?"

Diane nodded. "That sounds about right,"

"What about your mom?" Adam asked.

"Our mom and dad got divorced shortly after we all got out of high school," Diane answered. "You see, afterwards, I kind of sided with Dad, and Donald, being a momma's boy, sided with mom,"

"I am not a momma's boy," Donald huffed.

"No, Diane is right, you are a total momma's boy," Douglas replied while looking down at his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Donald asked.

"No one," Douglas said quickly, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I bet it was Gloria," Diane teased.

"Wha-What, no," Douglas denied, though obviously lying.

"Come on admit it, you may call me a momma's boy, but you are a complete step-momma's boy," Donald chuckled.

"Am not," Douglas nearly whined.

"Oh, so you just go clothes shopping with her because it's convenient?" Diane mocked.

"Or how about when-"

"Stop it!" Douglas snapped.

"What are you going to do, call Mommy? Or should I say, Step-Mommy?" Diane snickered, high-fiving Donald.

"Uh, Gloria, Diane and Donald are being mean to me," Donald imitated his brother's voice.

"Aw baby, I'm sorry dat they are being mean to you. You are too pearfect to do anything wrrrrong," Diane joined in, imitating their step mother's columbian accent.

Douglas crossed her arms. "Cut it out guys, it isn't easy to learn a second language, give her a break,"

"Come on Dougie, you are _always_ defending her," Donald said, rolling his eyes.

"Better than always being so hard on her, like both of you always are!" Douglas accused both of his siblings.

"Oh chill out Dougie, we are just joking around with you," Diane smiled.

Donald saw his brother turn to leave. "Come back!"

Douglas ignored their calls and stomped upstairs.

"Is there some reason you guys can't stand this Gloria?" Bree asked from the couch, where she, not surprisingly, was texting on her phone.

"Yay, is she like, your 'evil step-mother' or something?" Adam asked.

"I wouldn't say evil, but you can barely call her our step-mother. She is way younger than our dad," Donald said.

"Yeah, gold-digger," Diane said under her breath.

"How much younger?" Tasha said.

"Let's just say, she is technically two years younger than me," Donald said.

"And 9 months younger than me," Diane added.

"Wait, so she is your step-mom, but she is younger than you; how is that possible?!" Adam gasped, utterly confused.

Donald sighed. "Adam, she is our step mom because she married our dad, it technically doesn't matter how old she is, that is all it legally takes,"

"Then why is the fact that she is younger than you so bad?" Adam asked.

"It just is!" Donald huffed, before storming off to the lab.

"Well, that was weird," Bree muttered.

"Get used to it honey, this week is just going to get a whole lot more hectic," Diane assured her.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Donald sat in solace at his cyber desk, working on his latest invention.

Leo and Chase watched him work from afar, debating whether to approach him.

Tasha walked downstairs. "Are you guys ready for dinner?"

"That depends on what you made," Leo joked.

"Meatloaf, your favorite," Tasha grinned.

Leo leaned close to his brother. "Meatloaf may be my favorite, but I didn't say _her_ meatloaf was my favorite,"

Tasha rolled her eyes as the two boys laughed to themselves.

Throughout all of this, Donald stayed silent and focused on his work. Tasha walked over to his desk. "Donald, honey, you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, um, just give me a bit, okay?" Donald mumbled.

Tasha put a hand on his shoulder. "Donald, do you want to talk about earlier?"

"What's there to talk about? My Dad basically replaced my mom with a newer version and then they all expect me to replace her as my mom, even though I am older than her!" Donald snapped.

Tasha pursed her lips together. "Maybe, if she wants to be part of your life, you shouldn't be pushing her away,"

"She is not my mom! She is just my step-mom, she's not my real family!" Donald rambled.

"So step-family isn't real family?" Leo asked quietly from across the room.

Donald sighed. "Leo, I didn't mean it like that,"

"That's not what it sounds like you meant," Chase huffed.

"Come on boys, let's go get some dinner," Tasha suggested, refusing to make eye contact with her husband.

"Tasha, Leo, guys, come on," Donald sighed as his family members ignored him and went upstairs.

Donald sat back in his chair, sighing. He bit his lip, debating. At this point, it seemed he didn't have much of an option. Donald pulled out his cell phone and dialed a contact he had never bothered to use before. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the recipient to answer.

"Hey Gloria, it's Donald,"

 **So, how does Chapter 2 compare to the first? While very much family drama is sure to ensue, I can't help but want to make this comedic as well. Please Review and Tell me what you think! ~AzulaTano**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. It's February, a bit late for Thanksgiving. But I really enjoy playing with this story and I think it is a great one to tell. It is going to get a tad darker in the family history soon (Then I will probably end up changing the rating to T) but the family humor will stay constant.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"Donald?! It is so good to here from you, how are you doing?" The feminine voice asked with excitement through her thick Colombian accent.

"I'm doing fine. How are you guys?" Donald asked.

"Oh, just working on getting ready for the holidays, what about you?" Gloria asked.

"Diane just came for a short visit," Donald said. He barely knew the woman, he never knew what to say. "Speaking of visits," Donald murmured, biting his lip.

"Douglas already called me," Gloria spoke up. "I was excited to hear that you were willing to come,"

"Is Dad excited?" Donald asked carefully.

Gloria's sighed was audible over the phone. "To be perfectly honest, I haven't told him yet. I though it might be better to wait a bit closer to your arrival,"

"That was probably a good idea," Donald admitted. "Gives him less time to think of all the old baggage he can use against me,"

"Donald, your father wouldn't-"

"We both know he would," Donald interrupted.

"I know Charlie. And I know that he is going to be happy to have both of his sons and their families home for the holidays," Gloria insisted.

"All that man ever does is throw all the blame onto me, you know that. And Diane, to a point too. So excuse me if I am not excited to attend a 'let's beat up on Donald party' for thanksgiving," Donald huffed.

"I wouldn't be like that," Gloria assured him. "With Douglas there-"

"You actually think his presence will make things easier? He's the reason for most of this families problems anyway!" Donald spat.

Gloria took a deep breath. "I don't want to have this argument with you Donald, especially not over the phone. I am just happy that you are willing to see as again,"

Donald sighed, a bit ashamed of his outburst. "Of course. It'll be good to see everyone else."

"See you then?" Gloria asked hopefully.

"See you then," Donald affirmed, shortly afterwards ending the call.

He had no idea how he was going to make it through this next week when he barely managed one phone call.

-LINE BREAK-

After the three of them escaped upstairs, Leo stormed to his room, leaving Tasha and Leo alone in the living room.

Tasha turned to watch her son's departure, unable to conjure up anything to comfort him. She sighed and turned back around, noticing Chase was staring up at her. "Chase, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Chase mumbled, moving his line of sight towards to the ground.

Tasha put a hand on his shoulder. "Chase, what's wrong? Whatever it is, it's obviously bothering you. Please, just tell me,"

"I just, I just can't imagine ever shunning you like that," Chase murmured in bewilderment.

Tasha slid her arm around him. "Chase, no one says you have to,"

"I mean, I know I'm not Leo, but I thought that being a step son meant at least something-"

"It does Chase," Tasha insisted, holding him tight. "More than you may ever know it does,"

"But what if I end up like Mr. Davenport, so bitter I can't even return for the holidays without so much resistance? I know I am like him in so many ways, and I always thought it would be a good thing to be him when I grew up, but-"

"Chase, it's okay. You don't have to have that hostility towards your family. You are not Donald," Tasha promised him.

"Yeah, if anything, you're more likely to turn into Douglas," Diane piped up from the stairwell. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked as both Tasha and Chase looked up at her.

Tasha smiled. "Oh, it's nothing-"

"Why would I turn into Douglas?" Chase asked curiously, stepping closer towards his aunt.

Diane shrugged. "You look like he did as a teenager, you act like he did as a teenager, and, let's face it kid, genetics are a powerful thing. Douglas being your father definitely must have some impact on your life,"

Chase instinctively reached towards the back of his neck and rubbed it soothingly. "I guess your right,"

"Now Diane, there is no guarantee that Chase is going to end up anything like Douglas," Tasha spoke up.

"You say that like it would be a bad thing for him to take after his father," Diane smirked.

Chase watched silently as the dynamic started to change between the two women.

"Donald is his father," Tasha said firmly.

"That's not what it says on his birth certificate," Diane quipped.

Tasha's face begin to redden, annoyed with her sister in law. "It's what I say. It's what Donald says. It's what Chase says,"

"Really?" Diane wondering turning to Chase. "You think that? What does Douglas think?'

Chase looked nervously between the two of them. "I, uh-"

"Don't badger Chase!" Tasha snapped.

"Don't delude the boy into think his father is some kind of a monster who would have raised him in a cage!" Diane snapped back.

"Douglas is- was a sociopath," Tasha argued.

"Douglas is my brother!" Diane declared.

"So is Donald," Tasha countered. "And he dedicated his life to raising Adam, Bree, and Chase,"

"Donald spent most of the past 16 years on his company," Diane rebutted. "Meanwhile Douglas went as far as to fake his own death and spent his time working tirelessly to get them back,"

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah I bet,"

"He did," Diane whispered. "You may not know this, but it crushed Douglas when Donald took his kids from him. Crushed him. Killed him. Destroyed him. Those three were his entire world,"

"I guess I never thought of that," Tasha sighed, finally calming down herself and taking a seat next to Chase on the couch.

"Most people don't," Diane sighed, sitting in the arm chair. "Sorry,"

"I'm sorry too," Tasha replied. Not that she did anything wrong in her opinion, but she had to be polite.

"It's okay. There is a lot of bad blood in this family. Hopefully this thanksgiving we can get past most of it and have a nice time," Diane said hopefully.

"That sounds great," Tasha agreed.

Chase looked between the two of them, wondering if the water's were safe yet. "When you say I look like Douglas-"

"What about me?" Douglas asked, entering the kitchen in search of nourishment. "Geez, why does everyone look so solemn?"

"We were just discussing some old family stuff," Diane shrugged.'

"Oh, so that is why Tasha looks like she is about to cry," Douglas nodded.

"I am not!" Tasha huffed.

Douglas stepped over and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's normal. My psycho sister is master mind at getting into people's heads. They trained her to play all sorts of mind games and in other psychological warfare strategies,"

"Who is they?" Chase asked.

"The Central Intelligence Agency," Diane answered.

Tasha raised an eyebrow. "But I thought it was the FBI that was looking for Douglas,"

Diane grinned wickedly. "Oh, they are, but the C.I.A isn't,"

"Thanks sis-"

"Because we have already been keeping tabs on him for years," Diane finished with a giggle.

"What?!" Douglas exclaimed, nearly pulling out strands of his precious hair.

"Oh yeah, all your alias, partners, deals, and other ongoings," Diane informed him.

Douglas gritted his teeth and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked, slightly concerned.

"To go shave off my finger prints!" Douglas shouted, slamming the door on his way out.

"Should I go follow him?" Chase asked hesitantly, as his aunt sat laughing hysterically.

Tasha sighed. "Yeah, you better go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid,"

Chase nodded before running out the door.

Diane wiped a tear from her eye as she settled down her laughter. "Douglas is way to gullible,"

"But now he might go do something dense and get himself hurt," Tasha pointed out, slightly annoyed.

Diane smiled at her sister in law. "Give him a little credit, he is a Davenport after all,"

Tasha shrugged. "I guess,"

"And just so you know, had he been given the chance, I think he would have made a great dad," Diane whispered.

Tasha nodded to signal that she heard, but did not respond with or without agreement. She just stared at the door, hoping nothing would go down in flames.

 **So here we go again. The show isn't called "Everybody Hate Donald" but there seems to be a lot of blaming in this family, hmm... I wonder why. And what.**

 **And I just really love Douglas, at this point in the story he is just my comic relief (Or is he?) but I love writing for him. The whole, faking his death thing, we are going to see a lot more conflict surrounding that, and I am so excited!**

 **Sooner or later, though, we are going to get to meet the rest of the Davenports. Cousins. A mysterious half-brother. Another step relative in their. Oh and a crazy real estate loving uncle!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter or the story itself. Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. I am not the best when it comes to remembering to update. Please excuse the absence and enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"Is that everything?" Donald sighed, tired from lifting the large number of bags into the vehicle. He wasn't sure why his super strong son didn't do it, but he was facing the consequences.

"You do realize most of the luggage is yours, right?" Tasha pointed out.

"Check mate," Donald muttered, hopping into the front seat of the vehicle.

"Kids, get out here!" Tasha called.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo rushed outside to the call.

Douglas begrudgingly followed behind them. "Why are we leaving so early?" he groaned.

"So we can get their earlier to spend more time with the family," Tasha replied.

"Um, no offense Tasha, but I think we will be lucky to make it through Thanksgiving," Douglas replied. "Staying for even more time may be pushing the envelope,"

Tasha rolled her eyes. "I thought you were on my side with going,"

"I am, I just want us all to make it out alive," Douglas grumbled as the four teenagers piled into the back. "Why are we driving anyway? It would take a lot less time to just fly there,"

"So that way we, the seven of us, can have our own family bonding time," Tasha answered. "Now get in the car so we can leave,"

"Fine Mrs. Davenport," Douglas sneered, turning to the car. Both him and his sister-in-law reached for the door of the passanger door.

"What are you doing" Tasha asked calmly.

"Getting in the car," Douglas replied. "Just like you told me too,"

"But I am sitting up front with my husband," Tasha asserted. "You need to sit in the back,"

Douglas rolled his eyes. "You want me to sit in the back like a child?"

"You act like a child," Tasha shrugged, slapping his hand away from the door and opening it herself.

"Tasha!" Douglas whined.

Tasha gave him a small smile and took her seat in the front. "Now get in the back,"

"I am not a child!" Douglas pouted.

"5...4...3..." Tasha counted down.

"Douglas please just get in the car," Donald pleaded.

"Fine," Douglas grumbled, sliding into the middle next to Chase.

"This will be fun Douglas," Chase grinned. "We can all play my favorite game-"

"No one wants to see who can recite the most digits of pie Chase!" Bree teased.

"Or name the different types of plants we see along the road," Leo added.

"Or do anything boring," Adam concluded.

"Come on guys, why don't we play a game!" Tasha cheered as Donald pulled out of the driveway.

Tasha's only reply was the sound of all the passengers putting in their headphones.

She sighed. "Donald, don't you see what's happening with these kids?"

"They are participating in the 21 century," Donald shrugged.

Tasha glared at her husband. "No, they need to bond! Not just plug into their devices,"

"Tasha, they don't literally plug into their-"

"Douglas I was making a point!" Tasha snapped.

Douglas hissed and put his own headphones back in. "See, this is why no one plays games with you,"

Tasha sighed and sat back in her seat. "Donald!"

"Why is this so important to you?" Donald asked.

"Because Donald, before we know it, these kids are going to go to college, and live on their own, and if we don't keep some sort of bond between the family we may not see each other much. Or not at all in the case of your family," Tasha quivered.

"Tasha, it won't be like that," Donald assured her. "And anyway, Adam won't go to college, and I doubt we will ever get rid of Douglas. Unless he gets arrested again,"

"I heard that!" Douglas snapped.

"I just want the kids to stay our kids," Tasha continued.

"They always will be," Donald promised her.

"Technically, they are my kids and were never really yours in the first place, so..." Douglas shrugged.

"Douglas!" Donald and Tasha snapped simultaneously.

Douglas shrunk back. "Geez, just trying to make the air a little bit lighter. But seriously, you guys have nothing to worry about. They are good kids Tasha,"

"I know," Tasha whispered.

"And you are their mom," Douglas continued. "There is no way they could stay away from you,"

Tasha raised an eyebrow. "To this day you haven't told your mother that you faked your death and our still alive,"

"There you go again Tasha, pointing out my flaws when I am trying os hard to make you feel better," Douglas sighed. "And my mom, our mom," he corrected after a pointed look from his brother, "Is completely crazy. You're normal, and the kids love you. Trust me, they'll be around,"

"But-"

"We will be Tasha," Chase spoke up. "We could never forget about you,"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Donald asked.

Chase gave his adoptive father a pointed look. "I am about two feet behind you, and my super hearing can hear over my music," he explained.

Donald nodded. "Makes sense,"

"How much longer until we get their?" Adam interrupted from the back seat.

"We have only been on the road for 10 minutes," Donald answered with a sigh.

"And how many more minutes do we have left?" Adam asked.

"Can someone please distract him?" Douglas groaned. "I don't think I can survive all the way up their if he keeps this up,"

"Then how about you distract me," Adam quipped. "I do have quite a few questions about this family tree of ours,"

Douglas shifted to make himself comfortable in the seat. "Fine, ask away,"

Adam withdrew a drawing pad from his backpack/ He twirled a blue pen around his fingers, thinking. "Okay, so to start, we have two dads, Mr. Davenport and You, and you two have a sister. Is she my mom two then?"

"Technically Adam, either way you look at it, you have a dad and an uncle. Diane is both of our's sister, so she is your aunt regardless," Douglas replied, helping his draw out the three adult children on the tree.

"And the three of us all have the same parents, Charles and DeDe Davenport," Douglas said.

"Wait, my middle name is Charles!" Adam exclaimed.

Douglas nodded slowly. "Yes, I know. I am the one who named you,"

"So am I named after him or did you just forget?" Adam asked.

Douglas pinched the bridge of his nose. "No Adam, I did not forget my own father's name. Your middle name is in his honor,"

"Please tell me my middle name is DeDe," Bree cut in.

Douglas smirked. "No, of course it isn't,"

"Then so far we have a dad, an uncle, an aunt. and one set of grandparents. So what about Diane and her family?" Chase asked.

"Diane is married to a man named Phil Summers, you'll see him and their kids tomorrow. They have three kids, about your guy's age. Haley is a little bit older then Adam, then there is their younger daughter Alex, and their youngest son Luke," Douglas explained while adding them to the family tree.

"But what about Gloria?" Adam asked. "Where does she fit in?"

"Excellent question young boy scout," Douglas replied. "Gloria married my dad, Charles," he said, adding a few more lines.

"Who is Manny?" Leo asked, pointing the line Douglas had drawn under Gloria.

"Manny is Gloria's son from her first marriage. He is about the same age as Luke and Leo," Douglas answered.

"Wait, if his mom married your dad, doesn't that make Manny your step brother?" Leo asked.

"Yep," Douglas and Donald replied.

"So you two have a step brother that is the age of your own children? Isn't that a bit odd?" Bree asked.

Douglas could not help him self from snickering. "That's not the half of it," he smirked, drawing another line under and between Gloria and Charles. "There is also little Doyle. He is about four years old now,"

"So he is Gloria and Grandpa's son?" Bree asked.

Douglas nodded.

"Wait, so is he your step brother then?" Adam asked.

"No, he is our half brother," Douglas corrected.

"And he is four years old?" Bree asked slowly. "We have a four year old uncle?"

"Welcome to the Davenport family it's pretty messed up," Douglas shrugged.

"So, we will get to meet them all tonight?" Leo asked.

"Diane and her family won't be there until tomorrow for Thanksgiving day, but tonight we can see Dad, Gloria, Manny and Doyle," Douglas answered.

"Oh joy," Donald muttered.

"It sounds like fun," Tasha asserted.

 ** _And so, the fun would soon begin..._**

After so many hours in the car, Adam felt like a cloud of death was hovering over him. Or maybe he was just tired. The Davenports departed from the vehicle once they arrived at the glittering California mansion.

"What does Grandpa do for a living again?" Bree asked.

"He owns a closet company," Donald replied curtly.

Douglas lead the rest of the family, including a hesitant Donald, to the front door. But before he could even reach to ring the doorbell, the door flew open and Gloria Davenport swooped out.

"I'm o glad you guys are here!" Gloria exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her younger step son.

"It's good to see you too Gloria," Douglas smiled.

Gloria released him from her grip and looked at Donald with careful eyes. She gently put a hand on his arm and smiled. "I'm really happy that you came Donald,"

"Thanks for having us," Donald said neutrally.

"Oh, please, guys, come in, come in," Gloria babbled, leading them into the house.

"Douglas!" A small, shrill, excited voice cried.

Douglas did not have time to brace himself for a small child running and ramming himself into Douglas. Regardless, Douglas just smiled and scooped the little boy up into his arms. "Doyle? What kind of trouble have you been up to?" he asked as the little boy tried to contain his giggles.

"I haven't been causing trouble!" Doyle squealed. He quickly noticed the other people in the room and shrunk into his brother's side.

Douglas turned Doyle towards the others. "Hey, Guys, this is Doyle,"

"Hi," Doyle whispered, waving his little hand.

"Hi Doyle, I'm Donald, your big brother," Donald smiled.

Little Doyle looked at him quizzically. I already have a old brother, Douggie," he replied, pointing to Douglas.

"But Doyle, don't you remember? I told you about Donnie. Remember? He is both of our's big brother," Douglas told him gently.

Doyle's eyes widened in recognition. "Donnie! That's my brother!"

"Yep, this is him," Douglas said, pointing to Donald.

Donald glared at his brother. "Donnie? Really?"

Doyle ignored the tension and smiled up at Donald. "Hi Donnie, I'm Doyle. I like chocolate chips, chickens and robots, but not chicken robots. And I like to play games, do you like to play games?" Doyle chatted, now feeling a bit more comfortable.

Meanwhile, Gloria yelled up from the bottom of the stairs. "Charles! Manny! They're here!"

Gloria turned to Tasha and smiled. "You must be Donald's wife, it is so nice to finally meet you,"

"Likewise," Tasha grinned.

"I'm coming Mom!" A boy's voice shouted, followed by said teenager coming down the stairs.

Manny was well built, average height, had short black hair and his mother's complexion. If he wasn't her step-uncle, Bree would have admitted that he was pretty cute.

"Hey guys," Manny said, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Manny, why don't you go help the boys get their bags," Gloria suggested.

""Adam, Leo, Chase go help him," Tasha said. "We all know how heavy Donald's bags are,"

"Come on, we don't want to be in here for the impending disaster," Manny muttered as the boys followed him outside.

"Is Charles really that bad?" Leo asked once they were outside.

"Not at all," Manny replied. "He's a great guy, once you get used to him. There is just a lot of bad feelings between him and Donald. I just don't want to get caught in any of it,"

"Mr. Davenport can handle himself," Chase assured him. "He's a pretty good negator and business man,"

Manny raised an eyebrow. "You call your uncle Mr. Davenport? Why?"

Chase looked away. "Uh, it's a long story,"

"So," Adam intercepted. "Step-Uncle Manny, where are we going to take these?"

"Um, Adam was it? You can go ahead and just call me Manny," he replied. "And we can take these upstairs,"

The boys snuck around the back to avoid the events in the main area, Donald and Charles' reunion.

Charles finally made his way down the stairs, seeing many of his family members chatting downstairs.

The chatter silenced itself and his sons looked up at Charles.

"Hey Dad," Douglas said casually.

Charles smiled. "It's good to see you Douglas. Any felonies this week?"

Douglas smirked and shrugged. "None that you know of,"

Charles turned to see his eldest son staring up at him. "Donald. What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I invited him and the rest of the family here for Thanksgiving," Gloria spoke up.

Charles sighed. "Fine. At least it will good to finally meet my grandchildren,"

"Speaking of which," Gloria said, grabbing Bree by the arm and pulling her over. "This is Bree,"

Charles smiled warmly at her. "Wow, Bree, I haven't seen you since you were as tall as my knee. You've really grown up,"

Bree smiled slightly. "Yeah, that tends to happen to people when time goes by,"

Charles chuckled. "You really are your father's daughter,"

"Uh, Thanks," Bree replied.

"So, who's excited for Thanksgiving?" Douglas asked, attempting to regain the holiday spirit lost within the sphere of Davenportness.

 **Wow, introductions galore. And even more next chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, or the story in general.**


End file.
